A Question of Parentage
by GoldeneyedJohnnycake
Summary: As they are clearing out some old papers, Caradoc Brandybuck and Faramir Took stumble upon the grisly truth to a long debated family rumor. (Merry's son does exist as a character in at least one of Tolkien's lesser known works, I only gave him a name. The timeline is roughly in the S.R. 1450's, for those who are curious.)


_A/N: I do not own any part of Tolkien's legendarium, I only took the liberty of naming Merry's son and fleshing him out. That said, please enjoy the story (or flame it, I can't control your actions)._

Caradoc Brandybuck paused as he rifled through reams of old papers. There, staring him in the face was a document so scandalous that it had founded rumors about the Shire for decades: the inquest concerning the deaths of Primula Brandybuck-Baggins and her husband Drogo. They had drowned while boating on the Brandywine River one night in 1480 by the Shire-reckoning, and had left their son Frodo an orphan at twelve years of age. Their deaths were officially ruled an accident, but as many an alehouse-made detective would tell after a few drinks, the official ruling was wrong- Primula had pushed her husband into the swift Brandywine, and was pulled in after him despite attempts to save herself. Although this latter story sounded fantastical and about as reliable as a pack of marked cards, Caradoc could never help feeling that it was true, or that there was a grain of truth in it. Armed with this suspicion, he called for his cousin, the future Thain Faramir Took.

"Faramir, would you believe me if I were to tell you that I've found out how Frodo's parents really died?" He asked, hands trembling with excitement.

"I think you've had too much to drink, but I'm otherwise interested- what have you found?" Faramir cleared off a space on the corner of the desk and sat lazily.

"Here- read this; it's the official inquest into their deaths. I haven't read it all yet because I wanted you to see it too." Caradoc shoved the pages rather roughly into his cousin's hands in his eagerness.

"Take care! If those were to tear or crumble we'd be left with nothing. Let's see here- official notation is in order, seven witness signatures in red ink, hmmm…"

"What is it?" Caradoc sat up, alarmed as Faramir fell silent.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just a note referring back to a previous document about Frodo's parentage. It's probably not terribly important." Faramir laid the pages gently on a stack of envelopes.

"I should still like to find that document; it's more than likely here somewhere." Caradoc began to dig further into the mess before Faramir stopped him. "You're not honestly suggesting that you believe Frodo to be illegitimate, are you?"

"There's no harm in checking, is there? Besides, it would make for a fascinating tale. Even if his lineage was straightforward, the fact that there was a doubt certainly puts a different light on the matter."

"I think that we should speak with our fathers first before we uncover anything more. If there's anything to tell, they'd share it with us."

That night after supper, the two cousins met in the drawing room to plan their conversation. "I think we should just ask them up front- that's much more productive than beating around the bush."

"I disagree, Caradoc. I think we should lead up to that inevitable question, but carry on a relatively light conversation beforehand so they won't catch on." Both young hobbits started as the door opened suddenly. "Catch on to what, exactly? Are you two plotting something again?" Meriadoc Brandybuck regarded the pair with a wry grin. "Perhaps they are going to attempt a coup or patricide this time." Peregrin Took remarked with a soft chuckle.

"No, it's nothing like that; we just need some questions answered." Before Caradoc could further elaborate, he felt a sharp elbow hit his ribs. "But first, we should have tea, I think." Faramir countered swiftly as he produced a silver tea set. "Tea makes everything better, don't you agree?"

"What's all the fuss and secrecy about? Are you two in some sort of trouble? If so, tea won't help any, trust me." Merry accepted one of the cups with a slight nod and set it on the low table. "We wanted to ask you both about these," Caradoc handed the inquest papers to his father. "And if there was anything more we need to know should we decide to press on." Silence filled the room as both Merry and Pippin read the offending document. "There is one thing I think you must know about this- old families have countless secrets, and many of them are never repeated for some have loose tongues. You will not speak of the things you are about to find here, have I made myself clear?" Merry looked at his son and Faramir, watching them closely as the two nodded in silent agreement. "There is an envelope containing all of the papers referenced in this inquest; I think it's in the library behind some thick tomes, isn't it, Pippin?" Merry scratched his head in an attempt to recall a long forgotten memory.

"It was when last I saw- though it might not be there now. Check around anyway; it has to be here somewhere." Pippin plopped two sugar cubes into his teacup before taking a drink.

"Hold on for a moment- you're actually _letting_ us explore old family secrets with few stipulations? You must be raving!" Faramir exploded, "You're supposed to be upset, maybe hinder our investigation, but not _endorse_ our meddling!"

"Is there any hidden condition we need to agree to before you let us go?" Caradoc asked, suddenly feeling unsure about whether or not they should continue.

"There are no other conditions than what I just requested of you. Besides, this will get you to do some much needed cleaning and organizing." Merry grinned as his son's shoulders slumped.

"We'd love to do it." Caradoc replied, "Come on, Faramir, we've work to do." He led his cousin out of the room, steering him by his braces.

"You and I both know they won't find anything." Pippin whispered.

"Of course not, but they need an adventure now and again. I'm curious to see what all they dig up in meantime."


End file.
